Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {1} \\ {-2} & {1} \\ {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {1} & {-2} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{-2} & {1}-{4} \\ {-2}-{1} & {1}-{-2} \\ {0}-{4} & {-2}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-3} \\ {-3} & {3} \\ {-4} & {-5}\end{array}\right]}$